


Recueil OS One Direction

by chloeburcht



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeburcht/pseuds/chloeburcht
Summary: Des petits OS One Direction comme on les aime, avec les pairings habituels et d'autres moins communs :)Enjoy !





	1. OS : Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Je débarque fraîchement de Wattpad, pour ceux qui connaissent, je voulais tester de publier ici puisque j'aime beaucoup AO3 :)  
> Allez place à la lecture pour ce premier chapitre de type Ziam !

\- Zaaaaayyyn !

Un grognement étouffé sort d'un duvet. Une forme vaguement humaine s'agite à l'intérieur. Aïe ! Mauvaise idée ! Le duvet orange fluo, positionné de manière particulièrement instable sur le bord d'un canapé, apprécie moyennement ces mouvements, et la personne s'écrase sur le carrelage crème. Non sans un gémissement de douleur, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés parvient à force de se débattre à sortir la tête du sac de couchage. Légèrement sonné, il lui faut quelques instants pour se souvenir de pourquoi et comment il a atterri ici. Un bruit de vaisselle se fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, faisant grimacer le brun.

\- Zayn ! répète la même voix. Tu fous quoi ??

\- Humf... répond vaguement le dénommé Zayn, la bouche pâteuse.

Il étouffe un bâillement et fini de s'extirper de sa prison de textile.

\- J'arrive... marmonne-t-il.

Il se dirige vers un sac posé à côté du canapé-lit et fouille quelques secondes. Il en ressort un tee-shirt froissé et un jean dans le même état. Il commence à passer son haut quand une tête apparait à la porte du salon.

\- Mec tu te branles ou quoi ? On part dans cinq minutes pour prendre le train de 9h43 ! Enfile moi ça plus vite... 'tain t'es pas possible !

Tout en parlant l'autre garçon se rapproche et l'aide à enfiler son tee-shirt. Non, Zayn n'a clairement pas les yeux en face des trous ce matin !

\- Hé !

Le châtain claque des doigts devant son nez.

\- Je fais quoi ? Je me casse sans toi et je prends ce foutu TGV ou tu percutes ? C'est un peu con vu que c'est TON anniv' qu'on fête chez tes parents avec ta copine hein ? Le train va pas t'attendre mon grand !

Le discours incessant et affolé du plus grand a pour effet premier d'exaspérer Zayn, puis il réalise et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Merde ! s'écrie-t-il, complètement réveillé à présent.

Il sort de la pièce en sautant à cloche pied, enfilant son pantalon en même temps qu'il court, et crie de l'autre côté de l'autre pièce :

\- Mais putain Liam pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt enculé ??

\- Parce que je me suis aussi réveillé en retard, avoue Liam. Et je pensais que tu étais levé, donc je suis pas venu te chercher...

Le rire de Zayn s'élève de la cuisine.

\- Putain mais quelle bande de boloss...

Liam termine de ramasser les dernières affaires qui trainent pour les ranger, un sourire au lèvres.

\- Ouais, mais les meilleurs boloss !

___________________

Ils arrivent devant la porte de sa maison. Zayn est nerveux. Liam lui jette un coup d'œil en coin et lui attrape le poignet. Interloqué, le bazané sort de sa réflexion pour interroger son ami du regard.

\- Arrête de stresser on a l'impression que tu vas te chier dessus, hé mec c'est ta famille !

Zayn grimace.

\- C'est qu'en ce moment ça va pas très bien avec Perrie, et puis ça fait vraiment un bail que j'ai pas vu mes parents...

Liam fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ça va pas Perrie et...

La porte s'ouvre face à eux, s'ouvrant sur une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle les dévisage, mi amusée, mi gênée.

\- B-bah alors, vous rentrez ? Ou vous attendez le déluge ?

Elle s'efface pour les laisser passer. Zayn passe sans un mot, livide. Les yeux de la jeune fille l'effleurent avant de fixer le sol devant elle. Le plus grand lui s'arrête pour lui faire la bise, un air désolé sur le visage. Il profite pour lui chuchoter :

\- Merde mais il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? J'ai eu un avant goût de l'Arctique là...

Il voit les yeux de Perrie se remplir de larmes. Elle souffle, s'éventant de la main et renifle.

\- C'est rien, répond-elle d'une voix étranglée. On est juste dans... une mauvaise passe... J'espère.

Liam, triste pour elle et pour son meilleur ami, la prend dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les cheveux et le dos tandis qu'elle sanglote doucement.

\- Liam tu vi.... Ah.

Ils sursautent. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, mais la surprise les fait s'écarter l'un de l'autre comme deux enfants pris en faute. Zayn se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son expression passe alors de la jalousie mal dissimulée à de la déception, puis une indifférence feinte.

\- Bon bah je voulais juste prévenir qu'on se met à table.

Puis il s'éclipse avant que les deux autres aient pu dire quoi que se soit. Liam et Perrie se regardent, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont merdés. Le brun soupire et se passe un main dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, la jeune fille le suit.

_________________

Il s'est enfui. Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire _ça_ ?? C'est lâche mais il n'a pas pu soutenir le regard de ses parents après les révélations de sa copine. Enfin. Ex à présent... La connasse. Enfin, il devait le mériter. Il l'a tellement laissée de côté au profit de son meilleur ami ces derniers mois...

À présent il s'est arrêté de courir et marche à travers le champ de coquelicots. Perrie a tout dit. Elle l'avait surpris, un soir où il devait être seul, à se masturber. Déjà, quand on est en couple, se dire que l'on ne suffit pas à son copain, c'est vexant. Mais en plus Zayn visionnait un porno _gay_. Normal qu'elle pète un câble.

Zayn s'arrête d'un bloc. Il s'assit dans la terre tassée par les nombreux passages de tracteurs. Il se passe une main sur le visage. Putain. Pourquoi il faisait toujours tout foirer ? Il avait une vie qu'il adorait, et maintenant il se demande s'il va encore pouvoir affronter le regard de Liam. Comment réagir quand on apprend que son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans est gay ? Zayn lui-même s'est rendu compte de son attirance pour les hommes ce fameux soir. Il s'était dit "Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas essayer pour changer ?".

Putain de merde. À présent il voudrait tellement revenir en arrière ! C'est à partir de là que tout était parti en cacahuète. Il n'assumait pas, il s'est donc éloigné de Perrie au profit de son meilleur ami, à qui il n'a même pas osé révéler la vérité. Et maintenant il en récoltait les fruits. Il n'a même pas regardé Liam avant de sortir de table en trombe, trop honteux. Il a encore une fois eu peur du regard des autres. Il se met une baffe et se relève. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'où ses pas l'avait mené : le saule pleureur. Malgré qu'il ai grandi, il arrive toujours a y grimper, et bientôt il s'assoupit dans le creux des branches principales.

______________

-T'es vraiment trop con.

La voix bien connue lui fait ouvrir les yeux en sursaut. Il a un mouvement de recul quand il constate que Liam est assis en face de lui, leurs jambes emmêlés. Ce dernier lui attrape l'épaule, l'empêchant de basculer dans le vide.

\- Hé ! Fait gaffe t'as failli te péter la gueule !

Il le lâche, et un fantôme de sourire fait tressaillir ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais éviter de devoir t'emmener encore une fois aux urgences.

Zayn se souvient de ça, oui. Ils jouaient dans l'arbre et il avait basculé. Épaule déboîtée. Il n'avait pas pleuré mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait douillé ! Un début de sourire se dessine sur son visage mais disparait aussi vite. Liam constate son changement d'humeur et son expression devient plus grave. Zayn sent son cœur s'emballer. Voilà. On y vient. Quand Liam fait cette tête, c'est qu'on ne rigole plus. Il attend qu'il parle en silence. Son ami grimace et se gratte la nuque.

\- Mec... commence-t-il. Pourquoi ?...

Zayn sait très bien ce qu'il demande, mais il reste muet, le regard fixé sur ses mains qui jouent avec ses lacets.

\- Zayn, soupire Liam. Tu sais que tu aurais pu me le dire... Je suis ton meilleur pote... Tu me connais quoi...

Il ne veut pas relever la tête. Il ne veut pas voir la déception dans les beaux yeux chocolat de son ami. Il fuit, encore une fois. Et il manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand des mains attrapent les siennes, le faisait basculer en avant. Paniqué, il se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de l'objet de on inquiétude. Les yeux déterminés rencontrent ceux emplis de honte et de doute. Merde.

\- Ça suffit, souffle le châtain. Plus de secrets. Plus de faux semblant.

Zayn essaie de se dégager, mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête ça ! geint-il, les yeux fuyant et embrumés. Lâche moi, s'il te plaît...

\- Quoi " _ça_ " ? s'agace Liam.

\- Arrête de me faire tomber amoureux de toi ! explose Zayn en se débarrassant de la poigne de l'autre.

Il recule brusquement, le souffle court et ferme les yeux. Il ne voit pas la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il ne veut pas la voir. C'est une chose de se poser des questions, c'est une autre de réaliser la vérité. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de quelle puissance prenaient les mots quand ils étaient prononcés à voix haute.  
Après un temps, peut-être quelques secondes ou une heure, il ne saurait le dire, il sent Liam bouger en face de lui. Il sent comme un poids sur ses jambes.

\- Hé Zayn, prononce une voix d'où pointe le doute.

\- Tais-toi, marmonne le concerné. Laisse moi, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Il sent un souffle sur son visage. Il se retient fortement pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux ni lui foutre un coup de boule.

\- Recule, préviens-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? rétorque l'autre. Regarde moi, _Malik_.

Zayn crispe la mâchoire et ouvre les yeux. Ouille. Il est près. Trop près. Suffisamment pour pouvoir loucher sur son nez. Sa respiration s'emballe.

\- Tu cherches quoi au juste ? gémit-il. T'as pas compris ce que t'ai dit ?

Liam reste là. Immobile. Ses yeux habituellement chaleureux le transpercent, comme s'ils lisaient en lui.

\- Je t'aime, crache-t-il douloureusement. C'est ça ce que tu veux entendre ? Ouais, je suis plus susceptible de vouloir baiser avec toi qu'avec ta sœur.

Il lève la tête vers la cime de l'arbre. Son cœur semble vouloir se détacher de sa cage thoracique. Il n'en peut plus de cette situation. Il n'a même pas la force de repousser son ex-meilleur ami. Pathétique. Même pas capable de lui faire du mal. Est-ce en ça qu'il s'est transformé ? Une tapette avec des réactions d'adolescente amoureuse ? Même pas les couilles de se casser.

\- Zayn, regarde moi.

Le ton sérieux et sûr de lui fait rater un battement à son cœur. Putain. Comment il fait pour le trouver aussi sexy quoi qu'il fasse ? Il est vraiment un cas désespéré... Il est s'est définitivement noyé dans les yeux cacao. Il baisse la tête, il n'aime pas l'expression de Liam. Il est indéchiffrable. Zayn n'a jamais aimé cette expression. Il ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre lorsque le châtain tire cette tête. Ce dernier ouvre la bouche et la referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne semble pas savoir par où commencer. Génial. Tout ça pour ça sérieusement ? Liam passe alors d'une expression agacée à un doute profond, puis il soupire. Il a une sorte de rire nerveux et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Il recule quelque peu.

Zayn arrive enfin à respirer de façon normale. Mais ça ne dure pas. Le temps d'un battement de paupière, et il sent une masse s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'arrête lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que l'une des mains de Liam passe derrière sa tête, l'autre maintient son menton. Puis avant que Zayn ne puisse faire quoi que soit d'autre, il se détache. Il le regarde, les yeux assombris par le sérieux et quelque chose de plus indéfinissable. Il cherche chez Zayn une quelconque réaction, quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui indiquer ce qu'il en a pensé. Le bouclé comprend qu'il veut une réponse, mais est incapable d'en fournir une. Il a le cerveau irrémédiablement grillé. Il voit la déception et le doute se peindre sur le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire forcé sur le visage, il se détourne avec un vague "Désolé". Bordel. Zayn réagit au quart de tour. Il lui attrape le bras et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de chaque côté de son visage, il le sent se tendre sous ses doigts. Mais il n'abandonne et lui demande même l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue. Et enfin, Liam lâche prise. Zayn se retrouve plaqué contre l'imposante branche le soutenant. Quel bordel. Quelle situation de dingue. Leurs mouvements sont bruts, impatients. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent et leurs lèvres cajolent comme elles peuvent leurs lèvres, le combat de domination est sans merci. Tous les coups sont permis. Même en dessous de la ceinture. _Surtout_ en dessous de la ceinture. Les doigts de Liam viennent titiller le bord du jean de Zayn qui gémit et se sépare de lui, essoufflé. Ils se regardent, brûlants. Ardents. Zayn arrive enfin à identifier ce qu'il percevait dans les yeux de l'autre. Du désir. Un désir qui l'habite lui aussi et le fait trembler. Il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Pendant un instant, il veut tout oublier. Il n'y a plus que Liam et lui.

\- Liam.

Sa propre voix lui parait extraordinairement rauque.

\- Liam, répète-t-il comme une invocation. Je t'aime. Je t'aime bordel. Je fais peut-être une connerie, mais maintenant je te fais face. Tu me vois ? C'est bien moi. Le vrai moi.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour Liam, que se jette sur lui une deuxième fois. Leur passion est sauvage. C'est un combat acharné. Des années de désir dissimulées et accumulées. Il n'y a aucune douceur, juste une envie de posséder l'autre. Zayn pousse un grognement colérique lorsque les mains de Liam remontent sur son torse. Si ça continue, il va perdre la tête... Il se jette de tout son poids sur le châtain. Déséquilibré, celui-ci bascule en arrière avec un léger cri surpris. Il s'accroche à Zayn dans un mouvement réflexe, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils dégringolent de l'arbre et tombent sur un parterre de coquelicots qui amortit quelque peu leur chute. Liam fait entendre un "ouff" étouffé, supportant non seulement son poids mais celui du plus petit. Il grimace tandis qu'un rire clair se fait entendre. Zayn roule sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos à la droite de Liam, riant aux éclats.

\- Haha t'aurais vu ta tête !

Ses yeux sont plissés par l'euphorie, il se tient les côtes. L'autre le regarde d'un air légèrement ahuri.

\- Eh bah, _Liam Payne_ c'est plus ce que c'était ! Humf !

Il se fait interrompre par un baiser qui le laisse essoufflé et les joues roses. C'est au plus grand d'avoir un air mi narquois mi réjoui.

\- Tu disais ? le nargue-t-il en se mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Zayn déglutit. Aïe. Il essaie sans grande motivation de réguler ses pulsions et son désir. Rien à faire, la chaleur dans son bas ventre reste, bien visible de l'extérieur vu l'air amusé de Liam. Mais d'un coup d'œil, le brun constate qu'il est dans le même état. Et une question tourne dans son esprit : "Et maintenant ?" . Et également : "Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?". Parce que oui, son ex-ami a été physiquement très clair de son attirance pour lui, mais il ne lui a jamais avoué un possible amour. Un doute horrible coule comme une gelée glacée sur Zayn. Et si son attirance était purement sexuelle ? Et si... Sa réflexion est interrompue par Liam qui a dû voir les changements d'émotion successifs, il rapproche son visage et pose son front contre le sien. Ils restent quelques temps ainsi, pendant lequel les deux ont les yeux clos.

\- .........

Zayn ouvre les yeux brusquement.

\- Quoi ?? s'écrie-t-il, manquant de mettre un coup de boule à l'autre.

Liam esquive et répète plus calmement, le regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Je t'aime, _Zayn Malik_.

Les yeux du brun s'emplissent de larmes absolument pas viriles.

\- Putain !

Sous l'air surpris de Liam, il continue.

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Putain et maintenant je pleure comme une gamine... Tu peux pas savoir depuis le temps que je voulais que tu me dise ça ! Connard, rajoute-t-il en le serrant contre lui, les yeux larmoyant, les joues rosées et les oreilles écarlates.

Liam éclate de rire en répondant à son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on fait toujours tout de travers nous deux tu te souviens ? On est une bande de boloss, mais les meilleurs !

**Fin**


	2. OS : Ziam

La porte des toilettes claque violemment. Le jeune homme souffle et se passe une main sur le visage. Son expression se défait et il se penche sur le premier lavabo qu'il atteint. Il semble manquer d'air et respire difficilement. Soudainement, sans aucune raison visible, il abat son poing contre le miroir. Les éclats incrustés dans ses jointures n'ont pas l'air de le déranger. Il y a un décalage entre la colère peinte sur son visage et l'immense tristesse dans ses yeux. 

 

Le jeune homme semble désespéré et le regard qu'il se lance à lui-même respire la détresse. Il paraît autant brisé que le miroir détruit par ses propres soins. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissent alors qu'il baisse la tête. Puis après quelques secondes dans cette position, il se redresse. Il secoue la tête, passe la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et tend l'oreille afin de distinguer les sons provenant de la salle de spectacle. Il est sûr que partir au beau milieu d'un concert n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Étrange que personne ne soit venu le chercher... Il fouille dans ses poches en grommelant... Et jure en frottant sa main meurtrie. Il entreprend de continuer sa tache d'une main tout en passant l'autre sous l'eau. 

 

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se laisse glisser le long du mur carrelé. Il allume la cigarette avant de tirer un coup. Il expire lentement, la tête en arrière contre le carrelage froid, les yeux clos. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompt son instant de tranquillité. Le jeune homme sort de sa léthargie en marmonnant. Il se tortille un peu pour l'attraper dans sa poche arrière. "Blondie" lit-il. Sans vraiment regarder il coulisse son écran vers le pictogramme vert "Répondre" et plaque le smartphone contre son oreille. Il reprend une bouffée de fumée avant de parler d'une voix rauque. 

  
\- Ouais ?

\- Putain mec t'es où ?? Le staff te cherche partout, le public commence à se poser des questions, mec dit moi où t'es !

La voix est tellement forte que le brun repousse son téléphone loin de lui en grimaçant. Il semble hésiter pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider. L'autre reprend.

\- Zayn !? Réponds moi espèce...

\- Toilettes, coupe le susnommé. Dehors. Bar.

Et il raccroche sans prêter attention aux vociférations de son vis-à-vis. Puis il laisse tomber sa main le long de son corps, et se passe l'autre sur le visage. La fatigue se lit sur ses traits. Il ferme les yeux et s'affaisse contre le mur.

Clac ! Zayn reprend connaissance avec un visage aussi familier que furieux au dessus de lui. Avec difficulté il se redresse en position assise, la joue endolorie.

\- Ni..iall ? articule-t-il pateusement. Tu fous quoi ici...

Les sourcils du blond décoloré remontent sur ses tempes.

\- Ce que _je_ fais ? La question ce serait plutôt ce que _toi_ tu fais ! Bordel mais je peux savoir quelle fabuleuse idée a pu traverser ton esprit pour que tu décides de te casser en plein stage ??

Le bazané grimace. Sa tête le fait atrocement souffrir.

\- P-parle moins fort s'te plait j'ai la tête... comme ça.

Il mime de ses mains une forme imposante. Niall semble prendre sur lui même pour rester calme. Il se pince l'arête du nez avant de soupirer.

\- Allez _Zaynie_ , demande-t-il doucement. Lève toi. Il faut y aller...

Le jeune homme ne fait que se recroqueviller encore plus. Il a l'air d'un petit enfant lorsqu'il répond, l'air larmoyant.

\- N-non, gémit-il. J-j'veux pas. J'peux plus. Non. _NON_. J'viendrais p-pas.

L'autre fronce les sourcils en entendant les paroles du brun.

\- Zayn tu as consommé quoi hier ? demande-t-il sérieusement. C'est pas que la clope ça. Et de quoi tu parles mec ?

Mais Zayn ne semble pas déterminé à dire autre chose. Et pour cause. Épuisé, il est retombé dans un profond sommeil. Niall lève les yeux au ciel mais reste inquiet pour son ami. Il se baisse et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever.

___________________

\- Humff...

Zayn s'éveille péniblement dans un lit. Il baille et se redresse un peu, les yeux mi-clos. Grimaçant, il se frotte les yeux. Et remarque à l'occasion que sa main blessée a été soignée et proprement bandée.

\- Où ... ?

La suite de sa question se coince dans sa gorge. Ses yeux se bloquent sur la personne assise dans le fauteuil en face de la porte. Celle-ci le regarde d'un air réprobateur d'où pointe une tendre malice. Les deux se fixent sans rien dire. C'est l'autre qui rompt le silence.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ton excuse pour hier ?

Zayn sort de sa léthargie et commence à se lever en ignorant superbement le jeune homme. Ce dernier comprend son manège après quelques secondes de silence total où le bazané ne lui adresse pas un regard. Il se lève, un mélange d'agacement et d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Zayn ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ça fait deux jours que tu m'adresse plus la parole !

Sous le silence pesant qui lui répond, il vient se planter devant son ami et pose ses mains sur ses épaules, le forçant à lui faire face. Zayn se crispe et garde la tête obstinément baissée. Immobile, il reste muet. Le châtain semble profondément blessé à présent, il ne comprends pas les agissements de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux chocolat cherchent désespérément le contact des prunelles sombres.

\- Zayn... soupire-t-il. Je ne te forcerait pas, mais sache que lorsque j'aurais quitté cette pièce se sera trop tard pour les excuses. Je...

Il s'interrompt un peu, le regard triste. Il recherche encore une fois un contact auculaire. En vain. Rageur, il conclut.

\- Laisse tomber.

Il lâche Zayn, qui semble un peu sonné et qui relève la tête. Trop tard. L'autre s'est déjà détourné, déçu, et s'éloigne. Un éclair de panique traverse les yeux du brun.

\- Liam ! s'écrie-t-il, plus impulsivement qu'après une réelle réflexion.

Le dénommé se retourne sur le pas de la porte, visiblement surpris. Leurs regards se rencontrent enfin. Chocolat contre ébène. Le corps du bazané réagit tout seul : il traverse la pièce et un battement de paupière plus tard, ses lèvres sont sur celles de Liam. Le contact ne dure qu'un instant, le brun se détache déjà et referme la porte de sa chambre sur le châtain.  
__________________

\- Tu as quoi ? s'étouffe Niall.

Zayn grogne, gêné et en colère.

\- Je l'ai embrassé, répète-t-il.

Il se cache instinctivement le visage entre les mains en tournant en rond dans la pièce. Ils sont seuls dans la chambre du brun. Un silence monstrueusement long suit.

\- Et... Il a dit quoi ? s'enquit le blond après s'être un peu remis de sa surprise.

Cette fois le bazané ne peut retenir un gémissement dépité, rouge de honte.

\- Rien, j'ai lui ai refermé la porte à la gueule... C'est foutu de foutu...

Toujours dissimulé, il peut entendre son ami s'étouffer avec sa boisson avant d'éclater de rire. Vexé, il relève la tête d'un bloc.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'écrie-t-il.

Niall reprend difficilement son sérieux.

\- _Zaynie_... Ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon. Maintenant au moins tu vas être fixé : s'il y a rien t'auras qu'à t'excuser en mettant ça sur le compte de l'alcool et la drogue d'hier; et si c'est réciproque t'inquiète pas qu'il tardera pas à te sauter dessus...

C'est au tour du brun d'avaler de travers. Il est pris d'une quinte de toux avant de retrouver son souffle.

\- Niall ! s'indigne-t-il.

Un sourire narquois s'étend sur le visage de l'autre.

\- Laisse glisser, conseille-t-il. Attends juste. Il va craquer, Liam déteste qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on fasse semblant. Il réagira, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il termine son verre avant de conclure.

\- Préviens moi s'il y a du nouveau...

Le garçon sort de la chambre après un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Espèce de petite pute, siffle Zayn en s'échouant en arrière sur son lit lorsque Niall est parti.

Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre compte, épuisé par sa soirée de la veille.

__________________

Quand il se réveille, il a une telle sensation de déjà vu qu'il croit pendant deux secondes que la journée de la veille n'était qu'un songe. Mais un regard vers le bar lui montre la cannette vide de Niall. Tout était réel. Autant que le regard brun fixé sur lui alors qu'il se redresse précipitamment de sa position couchée.

D'un bond, il est debout. Malheureusement Liam a suivi le mouvement et à présent leurs torses se touchent presque tellement ils sont proches. Zayn déglutit. Il tressaille lorsque la main droite de son ancien ami effleure sa joue et fait un bond en arrière. Il sent sa peau le brûler à l'endroit où il l'a touché.

\- Stop, assène Liam. Arrête ça.

Le bazané ne peux s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Mais le châtain ne le laisse pas l'interrompre. Et la suite de ses paroles fait se liquéfier le brun.

\- _Non_ ! Ne dit rien. Niall m'a tout dit.

Zayn ne peut plus bouger. Il est congelé sur place. Liam de replace tout près de lui, ses yeux chocolat ancrés dans les siens.

\- Plus de mensonges, chuchote-t-il.

Il le prend alors dans ses bras. Le brun peut sentir à quel point son cœur bat fort, et il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle Liam. J'ai été con. Je n'ai même pas pu voir que mon meilleur ami souffrait... C'est Danielle n'est-ce pas.

Zayn sent la rage et le dégoût le prendre à l'énonciation de ce nom. Le châtain ressert la pression autour de lui, sa tête échouant dans le cou du plus petit.

\- Ce qui t'a définitivement fait craquer il y a deux... trois jours. C'est parce que j'ai dû me remettre avec elle. Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion.

Liam se détache de lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Et Zayn se sent définitivement et irrémédiablement emporté par le tourbillon impétueux de sa passion. Noyé dans le regard chocolat. Il est foutu. Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, il appartient au châtain. Totalement foutu.

\- Je t'aime Zayn Malik. Il a fallu que tu souffres beaucoup trop le temps que je m'en rende compte, mais c'est avec toi que je veux passer le restant de mes jours.

Le concerné sent son cœur s'arrêter. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'arrive pas à émettre la moindre pensée ou parole cohérente. On pense à une blague, mais l'autre est mortellement sérieux et attend une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors finalement il décide de s'exprimer de façon universelle : il place ses mains dans la nuque de Liam et joint leurs lèvres. _Enfin_.

**Fin**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé par Zeus !   
> Que de fluff, que de cliché, que d'amour rose !  
> Mais bon, c'est sympa aussi ;)  
> Hope you enjoy !

**Author's Note:**

> heyy ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt (j'espère) pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


End file.
